


Magic Mike

by CrazyChickToTheNines



Category: Magic Mike (2012)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChickToTheNines/pseuds/CrazyChickToTheNines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah it's PWP....I needed some more porn in my life and in this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Mike

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I feel like this movie was missing a little undercurrent of something and the online fandom for this pairing is sorely lacking so here is me trying to fix that situation a little bit. This fic was inspired by Mo Cash! by Vegas Audio Ninjas.

It was the end of a long hard (no pun intended) night and Mike had spontaneously invited all the guys to his place for some after work celebrating. The fact that Mike invited more than just me over is a shock, but the guys quickly jumped on the chance and joined us for some drinks.  
By now it’s early in the morning and everyone is more than a little drunk and I’m not sure how we got on this topic of conversation but I know more about my co-dancers than I ever wanted to know. Apparently Tobias is a freak in the bedroom and Tarzan is as vanilla as they come. Who would have thought?  
“Alright Dallas your turn.” Richie says, “What turns you on?”  
“Watching you guys dance turns me on.” Dallas admits completely unapologetic.  
All the other guys nod and nobody seems shocked by his answer.  
Dallas continues, “Especially when it’s Mikie dancing. I mean dam he has the moves to get anybody going. I mean who here hasn’t been turned on watching Mike?”  
The guys all nod again and I just sit there shocked at their candid responses. Ken seems to catch my dumbfounded look.  
“Adam, are you stating that you have watched Mike dance and have not been even the least bit turned on?” He asks completely flabbergasted.  
“I have not been turned on watching Mike dance.” I answer honestly if a little sheepishly.  
“Then we’re just going to have to change that aren’t we?” Mike finally weighs in from the corner he disappeared to earlier.  
The rest of the guys cheer while Mike grabs the remote to his stereo and sets up what I’m assuming is a song he can dance to.  
The songs starts with soft vocals before the deep beat starts to kick in. Mike does what Mike does best and dances.  
His hips move in perfect time to the beat as he makes his way closer to where I’m sitting. My grip on the armrests tightens as I watch Mike move. He really is the best dancer I’ve ever seen. My gaze is momentarily broken when Mike drops down to do what has become his signature dance move…his knee slide. His slide lands him right between my spread knees where he places his hands in order to crawl up into my lap.  
He’s really good at this and I should expect nothing less from Mike. He’s been doing this for bachelorette parties and lonely wives for long enough to be really good at it.  
When I check back in Mike’s got his back to me and his ass pushed against my dick. He moves his hands from where they’re resting on my knees to loop them around my neck so that his back is flush with my chest and his face is buried into my neck. He feels good pressed up against me in all the right places and I can feel my knuckles pop with how tight my grip is on the chair. I’m trying not to give in and grab his hips, but with the way he’s moving it’s nearly impossible.  
Mike’s next big move puts his perfect abs right in front of my face and I can no longer keep my hands to myself. I can’t help but grip his grinding hips while his fingers tangle in the hair at the nap of my neck. On one vicious tug of my hair I let loose a groan so loud there is no way the guys didn’t hear it.  
“He’s definitely turned on now!” Ken shouts while hi-fiving Richie across the room.  
I can hear the guys laughing and joking around but all I can focus on is Mike’s hips grinding against my clearly hard dick and the way his eyes are starring into mine. I track the way Mike’s tongue licks across his lips before he leans down to whisper in my ear.  
“Make them go away and we can continue this part in my bedroom.” A particularly sharp grind accompanies this statement causing my voice to squeak when I tell the others to get out.  
“Out!”  
A chorus of laughs greet my shout, but they all shuffle their way out of the house. Relief floods me when I hear the front door finally close.  
“Finally.” Mike groans before using the grip he has on the back of my neck to bring me into a deep kiss.  
There is not fight for dominance because Mike clearly has it. He’s got me pinned by the tongue as his blasted hips just keep grinding against my outrageously hard dick.  
“You’re going to go get into my bed and get ready to be fucked while I make sure those assholes aren’t coming back.” Mike drawls before moving off my lap.  
I scramble out of the chair and make a beeline for Mike’s bed. I’ve never done this before but I’m so turned on at this point I don’t even care. I need to be fucked.  
When Mike finally returns I’ve already gotten rid of all my clothes before lying out on my stomach on Mike’s luxurious sheets.  
“Perfect.” Mike growls before asking, “You ever do this before?”  
“No” I answer honestly.  
Mike growls before covering my body with his, “Then I’ll have to make this extra special for you.”  
He places a kiss behind my ear before leaving a trail of bites down my back. I think I know where he’s headed but I’m feeling too good to do or say anything. Before long Mike has his hands on my ass keep my check spread so that his tongue can delve inside and open me up with his tongue.  
It feels incredible and I can’t keep my noises to myself. I’m really glad Mike lives in his secluded house because I’m sure his neighbors would be calling in complaints. While was busy groaning in pleasure and squirming on the end of Mike’s tongue Mike must have found the lube because the next thing I’m aware of I feel a finger probing my loose whole in order to open me up wider.  
“I’ve wanted this ass since I first threw you on stage.” Mike groans while working my hole open with his fingers.  
“You were so awkward and unsure. I wanted to run out there and grab your hips so I could guide them the way they should move. Use my dick to teach you to dance.”  
The image alone almost sends me hurtling towards the point of no return and it’s as if Mike can sense it because he’s manhandling me onto my back and spreading my legs as wide as they will go before I can fall off that cliff.  
“You’re going to hold your legs just like this while I pound your ass and make it mine.”  
Before I can say or do anything else Mike starts pushing his cock into my hole and it feels like I’m going to be split in half. Richie might be nicknamed “big dick” but I bet Mike is right behind him.  
“Ohh, feels so good.” I groan as my hands pull at the sheets.  
“That’s right. Open that hole up for my cock. I knew you’d love it.”  
When he finally bottoms out he wait for a handful of minutes while I adjust and squirm underneath him. Then it’s as if he’s dancing again with how fluid his thrusts are. His hips surely are things of beauty and I am so thankful Mike decided to have people over tonight.  
“Going to make you mine.” Mike grunts as he picks the pace up a little harder.  
With the force of his thrusts and the angle at which he’s hitting my prostate I’m closer to cumming than I’d like to admit, but with Mike all I do is shout it to the heavens.  
“Then cum. I want to see you covered in your own pleasure while I take mine from you.”  
I can feel the tingle starting in my balls before it quickly travels up and out of my dick. I can feel the cum pooling in the grooves of my hips as Mike continues to pound into my now loose whole.  
When he finally cums it’s with a loud grunt and a hard bite to my shoulder before he rolls over to lay next to me. I manage to unfold my legs as we lay there panting and all I feel is tired and sated.  
“You’re too good at that.” I mumble.  
“At what?” Mike asks, still trying to catch his breath.  
“Lap Dances.” I chuckle.  
Before long Mike joins me and we end up full belly laughing before giving a perfunctory clean up and falling asleep spooning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?? ~Peace and Love, Crazy


End file.
